bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KILLER5991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KILLER5991 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 09:08, September 22, 2009 Oh... I see... he has more than 1000 times the spiritual power of the main character of Bleach... Can use high level kido one after another without tiring out, not to mention that he can use healing kido as well (Of course he can! Otherwise, what would he do if he was stabbed in the heart? Die? Yeah right.)... He is stronger than kenpachi zaraki in terms of durability... Can make captain level shinigami fall to their knees using just his spiritual power... Can reach speeds exceeding that of Yoroichi's... What else can this guy do? Can he fly? Oh, wait! It looks like he's a vizard too! With hollow wings! Fantastic!--Watchamacalit =D 21:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Translations http://freedict.com/onldict/jap.html Good one right there. Is a little out of date but works fine. If it has uu, put a ū. (ex. Kyuusai ---> Kyūsai) Same for oo/ou (ō) Ryūketsu Namida 02:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dumb struck Hey killer I want to see how you hold your own in a fight, if you reel the same then how about little match up. Just the tow of us?--Nanohano 00:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) A ha ha ha I said tow, I mean two.--Nanohano 00:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Killer we can fight here……on the wiki….like I have been doing since the summer.--Nanohano 11:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) On second thought you may need a little more time. Just start watching others battle and you'll pick up on it.--Nanohano 16:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) HELLLLLOOO DOLLYY Tell you what I’ll set up a page for our fight and walk you through it? But the basics first. Choose a good character one you feel most secure with fighting. Second whenever I fight with someone I like a little dialog before I begin the fight, otherwise just have fun and try to type well.--Nanohano 16:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Moon lich Well I'm a high daylight walker. How about this. I’ll just start and you can jump in whenever you want.--Nanohano 20:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Here use this To the Memories of our Hearts and Birth, Mahara Vs. Killer Just make a space and write something relevant to Mahara’s current situation. But make it from your perspective.--Nanohano 21:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Heck no I’m not fighting you, it’s no fun. Your character is way to strong for my of my Council to fight. You have these crazy powers that prevent me from even touching you, so no way an I fighting that crazy thing you call a character again.And because I’m mean. --Nanohano 01:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) No Wrong! Ten of my character shouldn’t equal one of yours, so no more, the way you fought only confirmed my original opinion. You need much more experience fighting and I will no longer fight you until such time.--Nanohano 01:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Then take this, I feel it is what your character deserves.--Nanohano 01:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok Killer, your character has only a few days, if any, left before it is deleted. I am going to offer you some advice. 1. You really need names for his attacks and Zanpakuto that aren't nonsense, and you should get the translations. I believe someone gave a link to a translator above. 2. This really needs to be changed. Your character is extremely overpowered. A. His abilities, leaving his Zanpakuto out for the moment, are outrageous. Thousands of times Ichigo Kurosaki's power is unacceptable. Just remove Ichigo and the comparison, and say it is extremely powerful. Same with the speed. If you need help, look at Ryan Getsueikirite or Seireitou Kawahiru. These are some of the most powerful acceptable characters. See how they made their skill levels, and do something on that level. B. His Zanpakuto, aside from the name, also needs to be reduced. It's best if all the moves are related, because manipulating five or six elements is godmodded, not to mention too many abilities, number-wise. My advice is to stick with the fire moves, and reduce the number a little, as though seem to be his main ones. Also, do not copy abilities randomly from Naruto Canon and Fanon, or other Animé. If you want one, then tinker with it a little and Bleach it up a bit, but don't take more. Refer to the articles I gave you above, but don't copy their abilities, just see their power levels. I hope you see fit to fix this. Good day! --Thepantheon 15:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) One other thing... you should move him to his own page. And for translations, Google translate is great, gives a translation for whatever you type in. --Thepantheon 20:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I used the pic from your article''' KILLER5991''' user Saimaroimaru told me that he talked to you about it already and you said it was okay thanks, but sorry I didn't ask for permission before using it in one of my articles.Creator5000 19:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello this is creator I created today the BleachFictionCreation wikia and was wondering if you wanted to join though it is new so sorry if it looks crappy right now by joining it is similar to Bleachfanfiction but mine is more rule free at least about article creation.Creator5000 01:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion A. Don't use the archived talks for active talk pages B. It doesn't matter if you were done editing, you REFUSED to fix the problems when I told you about them C. Reason WAS given: Time is up according to the tabs that were formally at the top of this page. The tag said cleanup needed, and godmodded. There. --Thepantheon 07:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It would probably be deleted again if it was the same thing. --Thepantheon 07:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, if its a complete overhaul then it would be fine. --Thepantheon 07:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) One thing... If you are not going to change his powers or zanpakutou he will probably be rebanned... If I remember right that is mostly why he was banned in the first place. --Thepantheon 15:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dios Vasto Lordes I was wondering I created the Dios Vasto Lordes saying that their strongest hollows but has anyone else made such hollows cause they are big part in my story arc sorry to bother you with this.Creator5000 22:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yo nice characters btw my names Shadow AkurumaShadow Akuruma 02:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, as you can see im a user here (quite a noobish one) and im stopping by to say hello! hehehehehe! Your probably sick of all the comments about your character but don't worry, I think you can make it better or maybe best! hehehehehe! Wish you luck for all your creations! Lone Black Garuga 11:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC)